The present invention relates to a telescopic cover apparatus mounted on a machine tool or the like, and more particularly, to a telescopic cover apparatus having a telescopic cover capable of smooth extension and contraction.
Conventionally known is a telescopic cover for protection which, composed of a plurality of cover members, is capable of extension and contraction. In the case of mounting the protective telescopic cover on a machine tool, for example, the opposite ends of the telescopic cover are fixed individually to a stationary saddle of the machine tool and a movable table slidably mounted on the saddle, so that the telescopic cover extends or contracts as the table moves, thereby protecting the sliding surfaces of the saddle and the table from dust, for example.
The conventional telescopic cover, however, is only designed so that each two adjacent ones of the plurality of cover members are slidably fitted with each other. Thus, when the telescopic cover extends or contracts, the individual cover members slide without cooperation, so that the sliding directions and sliding strokes of the individual cover members are irregular, and the cover is liable to undergo a twist or the like. As a result, the telescopic cover sometimes may produce noise or be damaged when it extends or contracts.